Betrayal
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny's parents find out that he is Phantom, and don't accept him. Broken hearted, Danny goes into the Ghost Zone to run away. He then gets sucked into a portal and lands in The Justice League Headquarters. Can they help Danny? Does Danny even want to go back?
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR NOTE: I really hope everyone enjoys this story! If I'm wrong with anything about Justice League, I apologize. **

**Timeline- Phantom Planet never happened in Danny Phantom. So this happens after D-Stabilized.**

**Summary: Danny's parents find out that he is Phantom, and don't accept him. Broken hearted, Danny goes into the Ghost Zone to run away. He then gets sucked into a portal and lands in The Justice League Headquarters. Can they help Danny? Does Danny even want to go back?**

**-CWA (Clockwork's Apprentice).**

**(p.s. I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom, I do not own nor claim Justice League.)**

**Chapter 1- Betrayal**

Danny sat on his bed looking at his sister as she bandaged him up. Sam helping Jazz by handing her the required tools. Tucker sat beside Danny, looking at stuff on his beloved PDA. His current injury, a bad second-degree burn on his left shoulder, caused by an ecto-gun. Shot by none other than his parents.

"Danny," Jazz said as she finished rubbing the ointment on his shoulder and started to wrap the bandages around his shoulder, "I think it's time you told them."

"I can't Jazz. Remember, they want to rip Danny Phantom apart, 'molecule-by-molecule.'"

"Danny, they will accept you." Jazz said lovingly. She just finished wrapping his shoulder. She stood up and looked at her brother.

"She's right dude," Tucker said, still looking at his PDA, but paying attention to the conversation.

"Danny, they're your parents. I'm sure they will accept you." Sam said as she too stood up. Danny looked at his sister, then Sam, then Tucker.

"Maybe you're right," Danny sighed. "I'll tell them."

Jazz smiled at her little brother, "I'll be there with you every step of the way, don't worry little brother."

Tucker smiled, as did Sam. "Well," Sam said as she headed towards the door, "I better get going. Good luck Danny."

Tucker got up from his place next to Danny, "Me too. Good luck dude."

Tucker and Sam left the house, leaving a worried Danny and smiling Jazz in the room.

"Come on, no time like the present." Jazz said. Danny sighed; he picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on. Wincing slightly when he had to move his shoulder.

Danny followed his sister down to the living room.

"Mom, Dad! We need to talk!" Danny yelled to his parents as he sat on the couch. Jazz sat next to him. His parents came up from their lab and sat across from their children.

"Is it about ghosts!" Jack Fenton asked eagerly. Maddie smiled at her husband and then looked at Danny and Jazz. She frowned at her son's worried look.

"Sweetie," she said motherly, "what's wrong?"

Danny sighed, "well Dad, you're partly right."

Jack looked confused, "I am? I AM!" Jack smiled.

Jazz shook her head at her father and patted Danny's back, "Don't worry Danny. They'll understand."

Danny smiled sadly at his sister.

"Mom, dad, I'm Danny Phantom." He looked up at his parents.  
Maddie excepted that he wanted to talk about something, or rather, someone else. Sam. She didn't except this. Jack looked confused, then laughed.

"You cant be Danny Phantom!" Jack said, "He's a ghost! I, Jack Fenton, would know if my own son's a ghost!"

Maddie just looked thoughtful, "He's right Danny. You can't be Phantom. You're not a ghost. Or dead."

Maddie then smiled at her son.

Danny sighed, "But I am. Or rather, I'm half dead. I'm Danny Phantom."

Danny stood up and said, "I'm going ghost!"

Two white/blue rings with a very bright glow formed around Danny's waist. One went up his body while the other went down. When the rings disappeared, instead of starring at Danny _Fenton, _Jack and Maddie were starring at Danny _Phantom._

_No,_ Maddie thought horrified. Jack had similar thoughts. They both whipped out their ecto-guns.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DANNY?!" The two Fenton parents yelled as the aimed for Danny's head. Danny started to look ashamed. Jazz looked shocked and a bit guilty. _Shit. _Danny thought.

"Mom! Dad! Don't shoot! It's Danny!" Jazz begged as she stood in front of her little brother. Danny turned invisible and flew into the Fenton Lab to hide. Even in there, he could here his big sister yelling at his paren-no, at Maddie and Jack. _After that, I don't think they think of me as their son. So I refuse to call them mom and dad. _Danny thought sadly.

"HE ISNT MY SON!" Maddie yelled. She yelled so loud, that even down in the lab, he could hear her, "HE'S A GHOST! AND NOW HE DISAPPEARED! QUICK JACK TO THE RV! WE HAVE A GHOST TO CATCH!"

He leaned against the cold, metal wall and slowly slid down. He brought his knees to his chest and cried. One of his worst fears, his parents rejecting him, just came true. He would've gone to Sam's or Tucker's. But his parents would most likely look there first, and he didn't want them to get hurt. So he stayed in the lab.

Danny turned towards the direction of the door when he heard it opened. Jazz ran into the lab and hugged her little brother tightly,

"Danny. I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I just was so sure that mom and dad would accept you. I'm so sorry!"

Jazz and Danny hugged and cried.  
"You're parents," Danny said and Jazz looked at him, confused, "They said I wasn't their son. So, they don't deserve to be called my mom and dad. But, you are still my loving, overprotective, big sister."

Danny smiled. Jazz smiled, but then it faltered, "Danny you gotta go to the Ghost Zone. Maybe one of your ghost friends can help you. It's not safe here."

Danny smiled and said his goodbyes to his sister, "Tell Sam and Tuck that I said goodbye and that I'll miss them."

Danny opened the Ghost Portal and flew in.


	2. Unexepted Landing

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Landing**

Danny flew into the ghost zone. _I should go to Clockwork's. He might help me._

Danny thought sadly. Suddenly, he was shot. He turned around to see Skulker, missiles surrounding him and aimed for Danny.

"Skulker! I don't have time for this!" Danny yelled angrily.

"Oh. I think you do, whelp." Skulker smirked and shot the missiles at Danny. Danny dodged easily; he was used to Skulker's antics.

Danny shot an ecto-blast at Skulker. _You picked the wrong time to mess with me Skulker._ Danny shot an ice blast at Skulker, freezing him. _That should do it. _ Danny thought happily as he flew away towards Clockwork's tower.

"No. I am sorry, but I can't reset time again." Clockwork said as he sadly looked at Danny.

"Why the hell not!" Danny screamed, his anger reaching its breaking point.

"All will be revealed in time. You need to be patient."

"I understand." Danny spat. He looked at Clockwork, anger still in his eyes, and then he turned and flew out.

Clockwork sighed, "It will be better this way."

Danny flew away from Clockwork's. Tears falling from his eyes. He used his fist to wipe away the tears. _I just want everything to be right again._ _And- WHAT THE HELL!_

Danny stopped flying. He froze in shock. In front of him was a portal. But it wasn't like normal portals. It was yellow. And it started sucking in everything around it. It seemed more like a tear then a normal portal. Danny tried to fly away. But even with his strength and speed, he couldn't get away. The portal sucked him in.

He landed on something hard and metal. He could've sworn that he saw some woman in a swimsuit, just before he blacked out.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry I was going to upload it all today, but I had a dentist appointment. I hate dentists. They are evil. And I got braces (they still hurt). On a brighter note, it will leave me more time to work on the story, since I cant exactly do anything else with my teeth in so much pain (a good thing though- I got the braces in turquoise, I like turquoise.)**

**-CWA**


	3. Strange Guest

**Chapter 3- Strange guest**

"Who do you think he is?"

"I wonder how he got past Bats' security. But what's with his white hair?"

Danny heard two voices. One was a bit high-pitch and most likely female. One was a bit deeper, and male.

_Who is Bats?_ Danny wondered. He opened his eyes and slowly tried to sit up. Tried is the key word here. He looked around, a bit panicked, _Why can't I get up?_ He saw black belts around him, tying him to a hospital like bed. Danny saw that he was, indeed, in some type of hospital room. But the people were most defiantly not normal doctors and nurses. Most of them had some type suit one and some device in their ear. The two people standing by him were the ones that had his attention though. One was a male, wearing red spandex-like suit, a red mask, with two yellow lightning bolts near the ears, a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, and yellow gloves and boots. The other person was a woman, wearing a red, white, and blue swimsuit, boots, a yellow belt with a lasso. She had black hair and wore a tiara too. _Probably the voices that I heard, _Danny thought.

"Hey kid," the guy in red spandex said, "who are you?"

"How did you get here young one?" The pretty woman said. _Well, _Danny thought, _since they won't tell me their names, I will just call the guy Lightning and the woman America 'cause she has red, white, and blue on. _

"I'm Danny," he narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? Where am I?"

They both looked at Danny surprised. "You really don't know who we are. Or where you are." 'Lightning' said.

"If I did then why would I ask," Danny replied dryly.

"I am Wonder Woman, and this is Flash. How did you get here young one?" America-err Wonder Woman said.

"Can you please get these straps off first?" Danny asked. They were getting annoying.

"No." A deep, rough voice said. Danny looked to see that the voice had belonged to a guy in a black suit, with a cowl, and cape. _What sane person dresses as a bat? _Danny thought, _though I am having doubts of their sanity._

"Why not?" Danny asked. Flash and Wonder Woman backed up to let this bat-dude through.

"You might be a threat to the league," the bat-dude said calmly, though he glared at Danny. The glare didn't bother Danny though, his evil-self had a worse glare, "And I need to know how you got here."

"League?" Danny asked confused, "What league? Where am I? And who are you?"

Danny looked a bit annoyed.

"Young one," Wonder Woman said, "Calm yourself. This is Batman. We all are a part of the founding original members of The Justice League. You are at our headquarters. Which is heavily guarded and secured, so surely you can understand our concern?"

Danny sighed, he phased through the straps, _Apparently they didn't except ghosts._ _Those straps are seriously annoying._ Danny then sat on top of the table. Wonder Woman and Flash were a bit taken back that he phased through the straps. Batman glared.

"What?" Danny asked.

"If you could phase through the straps," Flash asked confused, "then why did you even ask?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "My- mother, taught me manners."

Danny looked a bit sad at the mention of his mother, something that Batman noticed. Wonder Woman must have noticed it too, because she looked a bit sorrowful at the kid. Flash looked a bit confused still, _Typical Flash, _Batman thought glumly.

"Who are you?" Batman glared at the poor kid, who Flash felt a bit sorry for. No one that young can withstand the Bat-Glare-Of-Doom. Surprisingly, the kid just shrugged off the glare.

"I'm Danny," he held out his hand. But then started to rub the back of his neck nervously after no one shook it.

"How did you get here?"

"Portal."

Batman narrowed his eyes and continued to glare, "How did you make a portal?"

Danny looked a bit shocked, "Make it? It was a random portal."

Batman's glare intensed.

"A portal from where," a monotone-like voice asked.

Danny and the others turned to the voice. It belonged to a tall man, with a red X on his chest, which was connected to a dark blue cape, blue spandex underwear-like pants, and dark blue boots. The strange thing was that the guy was green!

Danny looked a bit confused; _my ghost sense didn't go off. _

"Hey," Danny said, "Who are you? Are you a ghost?"

The man looked a bit taken back, "Ghost? No. I'm known as Martian Manhunter, Jo'hn Jon'zz. What is your name young one?"

Danny's head tilted to the side, "Guess you're not a ghost. All ghosts know who I am. I'm Danny."

Danny held out his hand, which man shook. Batman looked thoughtful (if it's possible to tell what he's feeling that is).Wonder Woman looked a bit shocked, _How would ghosts know of this child?_ Flash looked a bit clueless.

"Jo'hn meeting, now. Flash look over the kid." Batman said as he walked out, Jo'hn put a hand to his temple calling the other members of the League then left with Batman and Wonder Woman. Flash looked a coughed a bit awkwardly.

"So," Flash said, "Wanna go to the cafeteria?"


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4- The Meeting**

"Batman," Superman said, "Why the meeting?" Batman looked at all the heroes at the table. Green Lantern looked interested (as did Black Canary and Green Arrow), Hawk woman looked a bit angry (when doesn't she?), Jo'hn looked curious, Wonder Woman looked confused, and Flash's seat was empty.

"As you know," Batman said, "a kid appeared out of thin air in the training area during one of Wonder Woman's training exercises. He landed right one of the robots and fell unconscious. What I came to talk about, the kid is awake. He doesn't act like he knows about anything about us or the League. He claims that he came here from a random portal. He seems to think that ghosts are real and are the cause of his arrival."

Green Lantern looked a bit more interested, Hawk Woman looked a bit taken back _He thinks ghosts are real?_, Wonder Woman looked a bit solemn. As did Jo'hn.

Superman raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you deal with a ghost before?"

Batman glared at Superman, "That was different. He was cursed, and forced to live again. This boy speaks of ghosts as if they are a normal accordance."

Wonder Woman looked at Batman, "That wasn't the only thing Batman. He looked sad the mention of his mother. And he mentioned that ghosts would know of him. That thought is a bit, disorienting."

"Wait," Hawk Woman said, "Are you saying that this kid said that ghosts would know who he is?"

Wonder Woman nodded her head.

"Hmm," Green Lantern said, "If his mother is dead, something happened to her, or if he left on bad terms, that would explain his sadness at the mention of her."

Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman looked a bit saddened at the thought of a child losing their mother.

_Jo'hn, _Batman thought to the Martian, _tell Flash to get in here, and to leave the kid with someone else to watch over. _

Flash led Danny to the cafeteria in HQ, explaining stuff about the League.

"So, you all have powers?" Danny asked, as Flash and him continued walking down the corridor.

"Yep. I can run to the speed of light. Bats doesn't have a power, but he is the smartest out of all of us."

"And we save lots of people too, including-"Flash looked around, _Where did he go?_ _Oh there he is!_

Flash zipped towards Danny, who was looking out the window. Starring in awe at the stars.

"We're in space?" Danny asked, never taking his eyes off the stars.

"Yeah." Flash said.

"_Flash!" _ Flash recognized the voice in his head as the Jo'hn.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Batman has asked to you to come to the meeting."_

"_What about Danny?"_

"_Batman has told me to tell you to leave him under the supervision of someone else."_

Flash sighed, wondering who would look after the kid. He could tell Danny didn't mean any harm, he was too nice. And he was kid.

Flash spotted Supergirl walked past them.

"Supergirl!" Flash yelled to her, waving her over. She walked over. Looking at the kid starring out the window, confused.

"Yeah? Who's the kid?"

"Can you watch him?"

"I'm on my way to cafeteria."

"He can come. That's where we were headed anyways."

Flash sped off without another word. Supergirl sighed.

"Hey kid."

The kid turned around, Supergirl silently gasped, _Those eyes. _

"Hi. Where did Flash go?"

"He had to leave. You're with me now. I'm heading to the cafeteria. Come on."

Supergirl turned and started to walk away, Danny quickly caught up.

"So, what's your name?" Danny asked.

"Supergirl. You?"

"Danny."

Supergirl nodded, "Well, here we are. Follow me."

Supergirl walked to the tray line and picked up a tray and got her food. Danny followed her example, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from everyone else in the cafeteria. He got a an apple and water and went to sit next to Supergirl. By now, everyone was looking at him weird.

"Supergirl, why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Because, you appeared in the training room out of no where. No one quite knows who and what you are. And you are very young."

"Hey! I'm almost fifteen!"

"That's young by League standards."

They finished their food soon. Danny still annoyed at the looks he was getting.

"So," Danny asked, "where to next?"

Flash zipped into the meeting room and sat in his chair.

"Did he give anymore information about him?" Batman asked.

Flash shook his head, "Not much. I did ask him about his family. He looked really sad at the mention of his parents, but he did tell me about his older sister. Apparently they are very close. He also talked about his two best friends. Didn't mention their names, just that they fight a lot."

Wonder Woman looked a bit confused _If they are close friends, why would they fight? _

"What did they fight about?"

"Danny, the kid, said that they were always fighting about veggies or meat."

By now, Wonder Woman's confusion spread to everyone.

"Apparently," Flash explained, "One is a 'mega vegan' and the other hasn't had one fruit or vegetable their whole life."

Green Arrow nodded, "No wonder they fought."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Batman asked.

"No. Though he vaguely mentioned a third friend that wouldn't help him. Help him with what, I don't know. After that I changed the subject and started talking about the League. The kid really doesn't know anything about the League."

"Well," Green Arrow said, "I think its time all of us met the kid."

Batman nodded.

"He's with Supergirl." Flash said,

Jo'hn nodded and contacted Supergirl. Then he looked shocked.

"What?" Flash asked.

"They are in the training room. Apparently the young child wants to try it."


	5. Half The Truth

**Chapter 5- Half the truth**

The League quickly made their way to the training room. They saw kid, white hair and all, standing next to Supergirl.

"Why can't I?" the kid asked. Supergirl shook her head.

"Gotta ask them first." She pointed to the original members. The kid walked over.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Green Arrow, kid. That's Black canary, Green Lantern, and Hawk Woman."

Superman stepped forward, "I'm Superman."

Superman held his hand out. The kid shook it, "I'm Danny."

"What's your last name?" Black Canary asked, curious.

"Phantom. Danny Phantom. Hence the logo." He pointed the DP on his chest.

"Of course. Why do you want to use the training room?" Batman asked, suspicious.

"Why not?" Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Child," Wonder Woman said, "That equipment is made for the ones with powers. You could get hurt."

Danny smirked, "I'm tougher then I look."

Danny held his hand out opened towards Wonder Woman. His eyes and hands turned a glowing blue and a small blue crystal formed over his hand. It changed its figure. Once it was done, it looked like a blue lily. Danny's hands and eyes turned normal, but the ice flower still floated. He handed it to Wonder Woman.

"You can keep it. Its ghost ice, meaning it doesn't melt."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Wonder Woman said as she looked at the flower.

"Ghost ice?" Batman narrowed his eyes. Danny was shocked for a moment,

"Yeah. Couldn't you tell? I'm a ghost."

…..

…..

…..

…

Silence…. Everyone was silent. And shocked. Even the people passing by, and over heard Danny were shocked stiff.

_How, _Wonder Woman thought sadly, _Did one so young die?_

Wonder Woman took a chance, "How did you die?"

Danny looked sadly at the floor. Everyone, even Batman, were starring at him, waiting for his reply.

_Well, _Danny thought, _they may be heroes. But I can't tell them._

"I was shocked by lightning," Danny lied.

"Do you parents know?" Hawk woman asked slowly and quietly.

Danny looked at the ground and silent tears flooded his vision. He turned invisible and left.

The original members of the League were in the meeting room. They were still a bit shocked at Danny. And some were also a bit sad.

"Its so sad," Wonder Woman said quietly, and everyone looked at her questionably, "he died so young."

"I know," Green Arrow said, "I don't think his parents know. That may be why he doesn't like talking about them."

Superman nodded his head in agreement.

"I need to know why and how he got here." Batman said.

"Why?" Green Lantern asked, "The kid seems lost and a bit confused."

"Because he is a ghost. I need to know what his intentions are."

Everyone gasped. Beside Batman, a materializing figure appeared. Once it was visible, they saw that it Danny. The tears still falling from his face.

"Why is it that people think ghosts are evil? What about being dead makes us evil?"

_Damn,_ Green Lantern though, _The kid's got a point. _

Danny sniffled, "And next time you want to know something, tell me to my face."

Danny sighed, turned invisible and left once again. Leaving the Justice League a bit guilty.


	6. Questions

**Chapter 6- Questions**

"Batman," Flash said, "I think the kid's right. We should have just asked him everything instead of going behind his back."

Batman glared, "You might be right." Batman growled.

"Let's go find us a ghost kid then." Green Arrow said. Everyone nodded and left to try and find Danny.

"_Any sign of him?"_ Jo'hn asked everyone through the telepathic link. Jo'hn and Flash were currently searching the North side of HQ, Green Arrow and Black Canary the South side, Green Lantern and Hawk Woman the East, Superman and Batman the West. Wonder Woman wasn't searching any particular area, just wondering through the corridors looking.

"_Nothing." _Were the six replies back to Jo'hn.

"_I think I found him. Stay where you are. I will talk to him alone. And ask him if it's alright if everyone shows up."_ Wonder Woman thought/replied to Jo'hn, which sent to everyone else.

Wonder Woman wearily walked to the lone glowing figure. He was sitting on the corridor floor looking out at space through the window. Wonder Woman sat beside him. He didn't turn towards her, but he did smile.

"When I was alive I wanted to be astronaut. Now, I know it's not possible. But my love for space is everlasting."

Wonder Woman smiled at Danny, and he turned his head and smiled back at her.

"So," Danny said, "what do you want to ask me?"

"Child, is it alright if you come to the meeting room to answer everyone's questions?" Wonder Woman asked. Danny nodded his head and followed Wonder Woman to the meeting room.

"_Everyone meet us in the debriefing room."_

Soon, Wonder Woman and Danny arrived at the room and walked in. The others were already there.

"So," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "What do you want to ask me?"

"How did you get here?" Batman asked. When he asked Danny before he didn't say anything besides that it was from a portal.

"A portal." Danny replied.

"A portal from where?"

"The Ghost Zone, that's the place where all the ghosts live. Sometimes natural portals appear. Some ghosts go through and boom! They're in the realm of the living. But this portal was different, it was yellow. And it sucked everything in its path. It seemed more like a tear then an actual portal." Danny sighed. He floated beside Wonder Woman at the table and sat criss-crossed apple-sauce then he put his elbows on his knees and used his hands to prop his head.

"What's it like in the Ghost Zone?" Flash asked eagerly.

Batman glared at Flash, "Hey! Don't act like you weren't curious!"

Danny smiled, "It's the flip side of the living. All the ghosts live there. It's big, bigger then Earth by far. And its purple. Its not like Earth, where there's land to walk on. We just float around. Then there's floating doors everywhere. The doors are doors to ghosts' lairs. See, every ghost has its own lair. The lair changes due to a ghost's personality and obsession. It's pretty awesome. Some ghosts, though, don't have a single lair. Its more like a whole land. These are the ghosts that live almost in packs. For example, The Far Frozen, my friends live there. They are giant, yeti-like ghosts that have an ice core. Then there are other ghosts, which are very powerful, that their lair isn't just a simple door. My other friend is also one of these ghosts; his lair is a giant clock-like tower with clocks everywhere."

_Well, _Danny thought, _It is the truth. Just not the entire truth._

"Obsession?" Green Lantern said, confused.

"Yeah. Every ghost has an obsession, its what drives them. You don't want to insult a ghost's obsession. If a ghost's obsession is broken, if the ghost goes against that obsession, it brakes them and they turn into nothing."

"So," Flash said, "what's your obsession?"

Danny looked up and glared at Flash. The others were surprised at the anger. "The most insulting and rude thing you do to a ghost is ask what it's obsession is. Its different if another ghost tells you, if the ghost itself tells you, or if you figure it out. But NEVER ask directly!" Danny's anger flared, even being a half-ghost, it was insulting. But other ghosts would most likely just attack if you asked.

"Sorry." Flash said, sincerely. _I didn't mean to insult him_. Danny took several deep breaths and his fists unclenched.

"Its okay." Danny said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, his mouth opened and a blue wisp came out.

"What was that?" Flash asked. Everyone had noticed it.

"Not here." Danny said quietly as he glanced around louder he spoke to them, "It's my ghost sense and no not all ghosts have it."

Batman looked interested and angered that someone else got into the HQ. Everyone else looked curious.

"Is it a friendly ghost?" Flash asked.

"Most likely not. The ghosts that willingly come to the realm of living want to destroy, and scare people." Danny was now standing on the ground and looking around franticly.

"Why do you come here then?" Superman asked.

"My obsession." Danny responded quietly.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The emergency alarm went off. The League quickly flew/ran to the spot of distress, the cafeteria. Danny flew after them, "WAIT! YOU CAN'T FIGHT A GHOST!"


	7. The Truth, the WHOLE truth

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I'm uploading everything because I just have nothing else better to do then to work on this story. Bad news- two brackets in my braces fell out of place (first day with them too!, I have bad luck!), and let me tell you, I was screaming Bloody Murder from the surprise and pain from it too. Anyway, on with the story! Thanks to the few, sadly very few, people that reviewed. I love reviews! They are what keep me updating! I don't care if it's the same person twice (on different chapters), in fact that makes me even happier 'cause it means you like the story! I don't like flames though. My friend once asked me what my muse for this story was, and I said, I have no clue. I am coming up this story as I go! **

**-CWA**

**Chapter 7- The Truth, the WHOLE truth**

Danny panted slightly as he looked at the newly-half-way destroyed cafeteria. Tables were turned, and everything was burned. It was an absolute mess. The Leaguers stood by the doorway with everyone else as they tried to fight off the specter. He was mechanical-like and had a flaming green mohawk. No one could hit it, and the only things that could even touch it was Wonder Woman's lasso and Hawk Woman's mace. The rest of the Leaguers looked desperate and disappointed that they couldn't do a thing.

"SKULKER! How did you get here?!" Danny yelled as charged an ecto-blast.

"WHELP!" 'Skulker yelled to Danny, then a smirk crossed his face. "I will have your pelt on my wall! And I wouldn't do that if I were you. As for how, my prey and I were trapped inside that ice prison of yours when that strange portal appeared and sucked us in. I landed in space and quickly was able to find you."

Flash and Green Arrow looked disgusted when Skulker mentioned Danny's pelt.

_That's just gross. _Flash thought.

Danny's half-ectoplasm blood ran cold, he stopped the ecto-blast, "Prey?"

Skulker's smirk got bigger. He pressed a button on his arm, a cage materialized next to him. In the cage was a 12-year-old girl. She had white hair pulled into a low ponytail. She wore a black HAZMAT suit, that was crop top with a white stylized D with a black P, it had bits of white on it too. She also had black HAZMAT pants that had two white stripes, with white/silver boots, and white/silver gloves that disappeared into her long-sleeved top.

"DANNY!" The girl yelled. Everyone watching could tell that she and Danny were related. They had the same eyes, hair, and wore similar clothing.

"Hawk woman! Wonder woman! Come with me to free the girl." Batman said as they both went to the cage. Batman could hack any and all the technical locks and Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman were the only two people able to touch the cage and the girl, since it was obviously ghost tech.

Superman, and everyone else, turned back to Danny. He was floating there. Shocked and frozen. His hair turned to flames and he looked up, revealing blood red eyes. Everyone watching them gasped, three of the workers fainted.

_That look is just plain scary,_ Flash thought.

Batman, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Woman had just released the girl. She had been watching Danny, she turned to her saviors, "Please, I don't know who you are, but you have to save him."

Batman raised an eyebrow at her strange plea.

"Child," Wonder woman said, "What do you mean?"

The girl pointed at Danny.

"Hecta." Wonder Woman swore. Hawk woman and Batman were still a bit shocked. Danny's hair was turned to flames and his eyes were a bloody red.

"Skulker," Danny said slowly, "you will not hurt her."

Danny didn't seem to notice that the girl was safe. Skulker looked a bit unsure of himself, then gained his bearings.

"Whelp, you cannot defeat me!"

Danny smirked, "You sure?"

He then shot Skulker with a very powerful, very big ecto-blast that knocked Skulker unconscious. Danny still looked angry.

Superman was shocked, _This kid just took down this guy with one shot. When we couldn't even touch him._

Green Lantern looked impressed, as did Batman, but both of them frowned seeing the Danny was still angry.

Wonder Woman wasn't quite sure what to think.

Hawk Woman was impressed with the kid's fighting.

The girl took a thermos from her belt and sucked Skulker in.

"Danny," she said softly, "I'm okay. You gotta calm down." Danny looked at the girl, his flaming hair went out and returned to normal, his eyes also turned back to their normal glowing green. He hugged the girl,

"You're okay!"

Wonder woman and hawk woman awed at them. _It's so cute._

Superman coughed awkwardly, gaining the attention of the kids

"Danny, who is this?"

The girl put her hands on her hips and glared at Superman,

"This girl is Dani, with an I, Phantom. And she can speak for herself."

Danny smiled at her. Hawk Woman was pleased that the girl spook up for herself.

"Dani and Danny?" Flash looked very confused.

"Yeah," Danny said, "A fruitloop, wanted to marry my mom and kill my dad and make me his evil apprentice/son. So he tried to clone me. But instead of the son he wanted…"

"The clone came out as a girl?" Green Lantern took a guess. Dani was the clone/cousin to Danny.

"We call each other cousins to make it less awkward." Danny said shrugging.

"Debriefing room." Batman said. The original members followed him, as did the Phantoms. The other people, who had witnessed everything looked extremely confused and were still trying to wake the three people that had fainted.

"So…" Flash said once everyone had gotten to the room and took their seats. The Phantoms floated in the air crossed legged.

"Child," Jo'hn said, "What happened?"

Danny looked sad. Dani pat his shoulder to reassure him.

"Well, I lied to you." Danny said, _Best to start at the beginning._

Batman glared at him. Wonder Woman looked displeased, as everyone felt.

"Skulker was a full ghost. I fight full ghosts. Why? Because even Halfas have an obsession."

Hawk Woman looked curious, "Halfa?"

"What I am. I did die, just not all the way. I am half alive. And half dead. Half ghost…" Danny transformed. The leaguers were awed as two white rings formed around his waist (along as Dani's). And traveled up and down his body. He floated back down to the ground as the rings vanished. They stared at the two Phantoms. Their white hair was not dark black and their green eyes turned into the bluest blue. Danny was now wearing a pair of jeans, a white tee with a red color and sleeve outlines with a red oval, and red and white sneakers. Dani was wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, red sneakers and a red beanie on her head.

"Half Human. We are two of the three Halfas. The fruitloop I mentioned, he's the third. He's also evil and wants to rule the world."

"I assume that you didn't die because of lightning." Batman said.

Danny nodded, "Jack and Maddie, the two people I once thought of as parents," a gasp went around the room, Dani didn't know what happened so that was news to her, "are ghost hunters. They tried to create a manmade portal to the Ghost Zone. It didn't work, my friends and I went to check it out. I went inside it, and I tripped. My hand hit the ON button that inside the machine." Danny looked at the disbelieving looks, "Jack and Maddie were smart but Jack tended to be a bit of a goof. The machine, of course, turned on. Shocked me with both electricity and ectoplasm. Turning me half ghost."

'Its nice you trust us Danny," Wonder Woman said, "But what does you being half ghost have to do with what happened in the cafeteria?"

Danny ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "I cheated on a test, the C.A.T., and as a result my whole family died. Including my sister, my two best friends, and my English Teacher. It was my fault, I couldn't save them. That destroyed my obsession."

Batman stopped glaring. He knew what it was like to loose your parents. But this poor child also lost his best friends and sister.

Danny stopped for a moment and his breathing became ragged as he remembered the incident. Dani took over for him.

"Danny's obsession is to protect. To him, he failed to protect his family and friends. Not to mention the fact that one of those best friends was the girl he loved." Dani held out her hand, stopping Danny from saying anything,

"Face it. You love her and you know it."

Danny smiled at Dani and took over once again, "Without my obsession I became a shell of my old self. Vlad, the evil fruitloop I mentioned, took me in. He ripped out my human half from my ghost half. In a rage, my ghost half killed my human self, stripped Vlad's ghost half from him and then combined with Vlad's evil half. It turned me evil, my hair became flames, my eyes turned red and my skin turned blue. Then, in ten years, my evil half took over and destroyed the world."

Danny continued to explain everything. His evil self coming back, him getting trapped in the future, Clockwork, his whole family and his friends dying…

"…But Clockwork saved them and reset time. Erasing everyone's memory, but mine."

"What about your parents?" Hawk Woman asked. Danny once again saddened.

"They aren't my parents. I told them about my ghost half, shortly before I ended up here. They-" Danny took a few breaths to calm himself "-They are ghost hunters. They yelled that I wasn't their son. And tried to capture me, to do painful experiments. I guess being a ghost hunter comes before being a parent."

To say the Justice League was shocked was an understatement. They were all frozen, to think that someone so young has been through so much. No one of them could entirely relate to the boy. Well, except for the boy's clone.

Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman were angry at the boy's parents. How could they do that to their son!?

"I'm sorry." Batman said. _I need to say it. I saw my parents die and that made me good. But this child- this hero became died, and became a hero just to protect the ones he loves. He saw his whole family, and his two best friends, one being the girl he loves, die. He gave everything for them and when he tells them the truth, they try to destroy him! I may not like the evil part, but I still need to let the boy know._

The Justice League looked at Batman shocked, so did Danny and Dani, Batman NEVER apologizes.

"I'm sorry that I treated you as a ghost instead of a person. Something you deserved." Batman said solemnly.


	8. Tranportation Finale Chapter

**Chapter 8- Transportation (the Finale chapter)**

"Danny where are you from?" Batman asked. Danny looked a bit shocked at the change of subject.

"Amity Park, Illinois. Why?" Danny narrowed his eyes a bit at Batman. Daddy-Bats, however, looked thoughtful and a bit sad.

"Danny, there is no Amity Park in Illinois. There's no Amity Park at all." Batman said.

Danny was shocked, _I guess this means that wasn't a normal portal after all._

Danny shook his head, "Does this mean that I'm in-"Batman shook his head, _I didn't think it was possible._

"What?" Dani asked confused.

"Dani," Danny said, "It means that the portal, that rip, was not normal. It sent us to a different dimension."

"Whoa." Dani said, awed. "That's so cool!"

"Not cool." Danny said, "How would we get back?" Danny said looking at the Justice League,

_That poor child,_ Wonder Woman thought.

"Perhaps I could help," a mysterious, yet wise sounding voice said. Seconds later, two clock hands appeared and spun around, forming a yellow portal. A young man stepped out, he had a ghostly tail, green skin, a scar above one of his eyes, and a cloak. He had a window in his chest revealing clock gears. He changed from a young man to an elder man with a beard.

"Clockwork!" Danny said happily. Clockwork smiled and changed into an infant, then back into a young man.

"Yes. I can bring you back to the Ghost Zone."

Danny and Dani looked happy. The Justice League looked happy for the young children, but sad for them as well, _When they return what will happen to them?_

Danny's happiness falters. Of course he wants to go back to his own dimension, he wants to see Sam and Tucker and Jazz again. But he made friends and almost a new family here.

"That's what I thought. I told you, everything happens for a reason. You got pulled into that inter-dimensional tear so you could meet these people to heel. Otherwise you would just become a shell from rejection."

"Does that mean I have to choose?" Danny asked sadly. The Justice League looked a tad angry.

"Wait a minute," Green Lantern said, "You can't come here, excepting him to choose. That's crazy!"

The others nodded in agreement. Danny looked shocked that they would stand up for him. Clockwork smiled.

"I never said anything about choosing." Clockwork handed Danny and Dani two different looking devices that looked similar to watches. Danny's was black with big white DP symbol, Dani's was white with a big black DP symbol.

"The symbol is a button. Press the D and a portal will form, making you two able to transport between your own world and this one. Press the P and it form a portal that will able you to transport between whatever world you're in and the Ghost Zone."

Clockwork smiled, Danny had a goofy grin on his face. He ran to the Time Master and gave him a bone-crashing hug, " Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Danny said. Dani also said thanks. Even the Justice League had smiles on their faces.

"Well," Batman said, "I will prepare two rooms in the living space part of the HQ for both of you. You are welcome any time."

Batman smiled. _Okay, _Flash thought,_ I thought I would be happy to see the Bats finally smile but now that I'm seeing it, it's pretty creepy._

_I agree._ Flash looked up a Jo'hn, who also looked a bit creeped out from Batman's smiling. In fact, everyone looked a tad creeped out form Batman. _Of course,_ Flash thought, _What's even creepier is a Martian invading your thoughts._

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**AND SCENE! Good ending? I thought so. Danny doesn't have a family, except for Jazz and Dani. Since his parents didn't accept him. SO the Justice League is like a new family. And he doesn't have to leave Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. HE can visit them, and visit his friends in the Ghost Zone no matter what world he is in. Happy ending.**

**Well, please take my poll on my profile. I need an answer on what story I should do next! I always do crossovers because I absolutely freaking love them! And no one of my stories relate to another unless stated otherwise in the summary. **

**-CWA**


End file.
